


Just say what you want

by Moonshinesbright



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Authority, Consensual, Kinky sex, Light BDSM, M/M, No Beta, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshinesbright/pseuds/Moonshinesbright
Summary: Noctis wants rough sex but is too embarrassed to explain it. They have to find a way.





	Just say what you want

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm not a native speaker and well, this is my very first fic. Please don't be too hard on me^^  
> No beta!

Ignis sighed when he closed the door of Noct’s apartment. It was an exhausting day and the last council meeting seemed like it would never end. He loosened his tie and slipped out of his shoes when he heard Gladio’s voice from the living room. 

“So, you think what we do is vanilla sex?” A soft chuckle followed quickly and when he entered the room unnoticed.   
He saw Gladio and Noctis sitting on the couch, Gladio right in the middle and Noctis at the end. He shifted uncomfortably and avoided the piercing gaze of the older man.  
“Never said that. I just want it harder.”  
“Harder? Yeah, okay! But what do you mean? You know, you can talk to me. Just tell me what you want!”  
Not sure what he got himself into again, Ignis cleared his throat. Almost jumping Noctis lifted his gaze. Gladio turned to him, greeting. 

“Hey! Finally there?”

“Good evening. Well, it was quite a stressful day but manageable.”

He walked towards the kitchen and opened a bottle of water, then turned around when he heard Gladio’s voice again.  
“You never believe what our princess just told me.”

Ignis raised his eyebrows and waited till he continued.  
“Noct thinks I'm too gentle with him.”

After gulping down the water, a soft smile came to Ignis’ lips.  
“Is that so?”, his eyes met Noct’s before he quickly lowered his gaze in shame.  
Gladio only grinned, reached out with his left leg and tried to poke Noct’s side.  
“Oh, come on. Don’t act like a virgin! Just say what you want.”

Noctis pushed away his foot and rolled his eyes. “I just told you, dumbass!”

“No, you haven’t. You just said you want it harder.”

Ignis walked towards the couch and sat down right beside Noctis. He put his arm around the youngest of them and pulled him close, gently. Trying to make eye contact, he said nothing. But Noctis kept quiet too, he just stared down at the floor with a light blush on his cheeks. The smooth smile on Ignis face grew wider when he looked up from the black hair and met Gladio eyes.

“He is just shy, give him some time.”

“Oh, come on, Iggy! He keeps talking about sex all the time, only when it comes to what he likes he doesn’t say a word. Or just things like 'I want it harder'! I mean, I’m not complaining, I like it rough too but I don’t really know what he means with 'harder'. Don’t know what he can take.”

Noctis inhaled sharply.   
“I already said you can do anything you want to me!”   
He quickly moved to his feet and raised his voice. “It’s not like I’m weak or something!”

“Noct, this isn’t about weakness”, Ignis insisted. “Gladio is right. You can’t say you want rough sex without telling your limits. That’s very dangerous.”

“It’s not. What about the safe word? I can always use it! So what’s dangerous about it?”

Gladio brought out in laughter when he heard that. “That’s not how it works, kid!”

“But why not?” 

Ignis sighed. Gladio just shook his head. 

“Fine, forget it!” Noctis groaned and stomped into his bedroom and left the older men in the living room. 

Gladio rubbed his hand down his face when he heard Ignis speaking. “You know, you two have to find a way through this. It is annoying. I thought we would have a nice evening as previously arranged. And now this? Again?”

“Damn Iggy, what should I say?”

“I don’t care, but fix it. I’m not going to listen to this any longer.” Ignis stood up and walked to the door.

“I’m driving home. You will do something about it!”

 

* * *

 

Noctis was lying in his bed, all lights out. To block the last bit of the moon, he tucked the blanket over his head and still couldn’t find sleep, still angry about Gladio’s words. He knew the big guy wasn’t completely wrong but he couldn’t talk about what he wanted. It was too embarrassing. He curled himself into a tiny ball and waited for sleep to come when he heard the door pushed open. From the heavy but slow steps he knew it has to be Gladio. The door was closed again. The sudden weight on the bed lifted his side of the mattress slightly. Just a few seconds later he felt a hand on his shoulder to turn him around. His blanket was shoved down.

“I don’t want to talk, Gladio!”, he said and made sure there was enough annoyance in his tone. 

Gladio glared at him but soon there was a tiny smirk on his lips.  
“Don’t want to talk, princess.” His voice was deep.

“Fine, then just let me sleep.” Noct tried to turn around again but Gladio quickly climbed onto him and pinned his wrists beside each side of his head.  
“I’m not in the mood, leave me alone!”

“No way!”, a devilish grin formed on his lips and Gladio started kissing him. Noctis lazily kissed back but just a few seconds passed when Gladio felt a painful sting on his lower lip.

“Ow! Are you insane?” Gladio rocked Noctis wrists deeper into the mattress and flinched.

“I said: I’m. Not. In. The. Mood!” 

Blood dripped down Gladio’s chin. He released Noctis left arm and wiped it away with the back of his hand, still glowering down at him. “You’re a little shit, you know?”  
Noctis lips just formed a thin line, his eyes hold his angry gaze. They stared at each other for some seconds then Gladio jumped off of him and left his bedroom without any word.   
Some rustle outside and not long after Noct heard the door of his apartment fall shut. He sighed and turned to the table beside his bed, reaching for his phone to check the time. It was about midnight. Angry about himself and still sleepiness he started playing another stupid game Prompto recommended to him.

It was 10 am when he woke up to the sound of heavy noises from the kitchen. It must have been Ignis who made sure to be extra loud with preparing breakfast. It was a Saturday and Noctis just wanted to stay in bed the whole day, still angry about yesterday’s events. Why must Gladio always hear about the things he wanted in bed? Couldn’t they just do it? It was frustrating.   
It was good first. When they started having sex with each other Gladio just fucked him. The big guy was always demanding in bed and this was exactly what Noctis liked. Rough sex, to be manhandled, even if they haven’t done it yet. Well, not too rough. Gladio often pinned him to the mattress and fucked him at a hard pace but nothing more. Sometimes Noct thought that Gladio was soft on him. Maybe because he was the prince or something. But he didn’t understand it. During their training lessons, he pushed him around all the time. After a few months, Noctis admitted that Gladio could be rougher. This was two or three weeks ago. And this was where all this started. 

The older grinned at him and asked if there were special things he wanted to do. Gladio really, really liked the idea of rough sex. And Noctis knew. 

One time he was on Gladio’s phone in secret. Gladio left it on the couch in his living room when Ignis needed help with carrying the shopping bags from his car to Noct’s apartment. The young prince first eyed the phone, gulping. He knew it was bad but he wanted to know if there were things Gladio liked or disliked. Well, he could have just asked him but he was terrible at talking about these things. So he jumped on the phone. He knew he didn’t have much time. Good fortune seemed to be with him. When he opened the browser he found a link to a very kinky porn. A very, very dominant guy with a younger and smaller boy. Some bondage included. He clicked through the video and got caught at some point, he stared at the screen. The younger had to lick his own come from the floor, was pushed down from the muscled man. Noctis’ eyes went wide, he swallowed hard.   
Because he had little time he clicked further forward. Hair pulling, a slap in the face and sometime later he heard the footsteps of Gladio and Ignis. Noct cursed and closed the browser, threw the phone to the spot Gladio left it. He couldn’t remember the whole title because there were only disjointed words, it seemed like a small description. Even some phrases which Noct never heard of before. Snowballing? What should that mean? 

Of course, he looked after it later. And he was shocked first. He never saw anything like that. It was disgusting. He didn’t know if he would be able to do something like that. Gladio was so damn kinky. He didn’t get it – why not with him? 

 

“Noctis? Are you up yet?”  
Ignis voice disturbed his thoughts. 

Lazily he stretched in bed and kept quiet. Why the hell Ignis must show up so early? It was weekend.   
“Noct, I prepared breakfast for you!” He knocked on his door.

Noctis groaned. “Let me sleep.” 

He wasn’t shouting but he knew Ignis was close enough to hear it.  
“Noctis, I want to discuss something with you.”

“Later.” He really hoped Ignis would give in this time. Just this time.

“You know I don’t have much time today. Please, get up now.”

Noctis heard him walking away from the door. He threw away the blanket, sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Fine”, he said more to himself than to Ignis and climbed out of the bed. The sun was shining through the window.   
Only with a black shirt and his boxer shorts he walked out of his room.

“Good morning”, Ignis greeted him from the kitchen counter. There awaited a plate of pancakes on the desk. Noctis sat down with almost closed eyes and began to eat wordlessly. 

“I’ve seen Gladio in the morning”, Ignis started their conversation and stepped beside the table, his right hand resting on a chair.

“And?”, was all he got back.

“I’ve also seen his swollen lip.”

“So?”

Ignis sighed and continued. “Of course I asked him how it happened.”

“Gods, Ignis! That’s none of your business!” Noctis sounded more than angry now and glared at the older man. 

“Well, it is! You two have been arguing and fighting each other since you met. Now I thought it would have become better. That’s why I never said anything about it.”  
“It?”, Noctis interrupted him with a raised eyebrow.   
“You know what I mean!” He sighed and went on. “Since you two started your affair or however you call it, it seemed you have accommodated the difference, but now everything starts to become worse. Why is that?”

“Not my fault”, Noct stated and took another bite. 

“You have to talk to him!”

“Why?”

“Because all of this isn’t necessary.”

“I can’t tell him, what he wants to hear. I can’t talk about this. It’s embarrassing.” The last words Noctis said where so quiet, Ignis hardly heard them. 

“Why don’t you just watch some certain videos together? Show him what you like if that’s easier for you.”

With a shrug, Noctis ate the last bite.

“So?”, Ignis wouldn’t let him off.

“Yeah, fine! I’m gonna text him!”

“And?”

“Apologize for yesterday…”

“Very good.”

 

Ignis left his apartment after their conversation and Noctis thought about going to bed again. He really didn’t want to apologize. What should he say? He had never been good at such things. But he kept his word and started texting.

Noctis: Sorry about yesterday. Would you come over?

He waited half an hour for a reply but didn’t get one. Sighing he walked towards the bathroom and took a long shower. If Gladio was really pissed at him he could forget about seeing him the whole weekend. Maybe he should call Prompto later. He knew the blond wanted to make a photo shooting tour through the city. Even if he didn’t feel like it he thought about joining him. What else should he do the whole day? Unsure about what to do he stepped out of the shower, dried off his hair. He would style them later when he knew what to do with the day. Noct put on dark jeans and a black t-shirt with the words “Don’t talk to me” on it’s front. He laughed when he saw it in the mirror. How fitting.

When he walked into the living room he froze in place.   
Gladio was there, sitting on the couch and reading a book. He didn’t hear the door. Both of them, Ignis and Gladio, had a key to his apartment. But usually, expect for Ignis when it comes to mornings, they would wait for him to answer the door. The man lifted his gaze without saying a word. His lip looked awful, Ignis was right. 

“Haven’t thought you would come”, eventually Noctis said.

Gladio raised his eyebrows, stared at him for some seconds then he closed the book and pushed it aside. 

“Well, don’t want to miss a chance for an apology from his highness himself.”  
Noctis groaned, looking away. So, Gladio was still angry. Wonderful. He hoped he would act differently after he already texted him he was sorry about it.

“Gladio, look… I know, I was an asshole, but you’re not much better.”

“That’s your apology?”

Noctis took everything he had and walked towards him. He avoided his gaze but climbed onto his lap, arms around his neck. His head turned away, lying down on his own right arm. 

“Sorry”, it was hardly a whisper. Noct really hoped it would be enough. He really, really loved to be around Gladio but it was always hard to admit a mistake. And if he was honest he didn’t really saw the mistake by himself. Maybe a little bit, okay.  
Then he felt a grip on his hips. Gladios hands moved up his spine. 

“Noct, not again. You keep doing this”, his voice was deep and muffled by Noct’s unkempt hair. “It’s not like I started this. You told me you wanted rough sex and you keep telling me that. Almost every time, like yesterday, but every time I ask what you want you just…”

“What If I show you?” The interruption was quiet.

Gladio pushed Noctis off his chest to be able to look into his eyes. The prince said nothing but finally lifted his gaze. “You know, I can’t talk about this. So how about… You know… Porn?”

Shaking his head in disbelieve there was growing a little smirk on Gladio’s face. 

“Yes?” Noctis asked hopefully.

“Okay.”

Of course, Noctis had been searching for the porn he found on Gladio’s phone. There were a lot of them actually. With the same two actors. He had been watching them a few times and was surprised he wasn’t too shocked about some of the very kinky stuff anymore. Okay, there still were some things he didn’t know how to feel about it. Some things were just odd. But there was a porn with those two guys which wasn’t too kinky. The wrists of the younger male were bound behind his back, he was on his knees and the dominant, big guy fucked him from behind. Every now and then he smacked his ass hard and pulled his hair. At some point, he lifted the boy and turned him around. Still kneeling he had to take his cock in his mouth. The older man was fucking into him roughly and in the end, he pressed the face of the younger one hard against his skin, his cock deep down his throat. 

Noctis loved this video. It’s the one he was showing Gladio right at this moment, who was grinning and couldn’t believe they are actually watching the same things.   
Well, if he’d know, it wasn’t really a coincidence… But Noctis didn’t want to admit it yet. 

“You sure, that’s what you want?” Gladio finally asked.

Noct hesitated. “Well, I mean, that’s what I think about during… you know.”

Gladio laughed. 

“What?”

“Nothing, sorry. It’s just amusing you can’t even say this.”

Noctis frowned. “Yeah, yeah… really funny. So, what do you say?”

Gladio tried to quit it. “Well, I’m into all this stuff, if you want to ask this. I’m just not sure if you really want it.”

“Great, now you start this again?”

“No, no, no! I just want to be on the safe side. And well… after all, you’re the prince. Do you really want to be treated like this?”

Noctis held his gaze and nodded, “This is exactly what I want.”


End file.
